


A New Prophecy

by gaywithatouchofemo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Carmilla (Web Series), Orphan Black (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Demigod AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Some Humor, Useless Lesbians, maybe eventual smut? i'm trying to write a story first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywithatouchofemo/pseuds/gaywithatouchofemo
Summary: Took all of my favorite ships and fandoms and put it together in a Camp Half-Blood Story, similar to the Percy Jackson series. This is just for fun and is obviously a bit crazy. I loved the idea for this after reading this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377698/chapters/9936665It's my first fic, so yay me for getting inspiration during finals week!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Legends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377698) by [aos_skimmons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_skimmons/pseuds/aos_skimmons). 



The only thing Clarke Griffin was thinking as she ducked behind Raven Reyes was what the fuck. Her day had been completely ruined. Not only had she received her final grades for her sophomore year, which had been less abysmal than usual, a nice mix of A's and B's, but the minute she stepped out of school four silver lions also started chasing her around downtown Chicago. Not mechanical lions, live lions, that were somehow made of metal. Raven would have known how to shut them down if they were mechanical. Raven was one of the top engineering students at her school. However, although she was a prodigy in engineering and mechanics, she, like Clarke, struggled with all of her other classes. Unlike Raven, Clarke was one of the top medicinal students and did not do well in anything else other than music. Her step-dad was so going to kill her.

"CLARKE!!!" Raven yelled, snapping Clarke out of her thoughts.

"For god's sake! Move! We need to get away before we get turned into pastrami!"

Raven yelled, pushing Clarke towards a set of elevators. They had fled to a nearby Macy's, hoping that the lions wouldn't follow them up twelve floors. They had been unfortunately wrong. The lions were only a couple of feet behind them. The elevator door slid open and the two girls ran in, Raven pressing the 'door close' button as many times as she could.

"CLOSE!" Clarke yelled as the doors closed slowly and the lions approached.

The doors shut and the elevator whined as it moved. Clarke looked in horror at the buttons. Raven had pressed 300. They were on the twelfth floor. Clarke pressed the other buttons, but they would not work.

"Well, let's just hope that lions cannot climb the building that fast. It would be quite a pity if they did, cream puffs," a voice said dryly.

Raven and Clarke turned around quickly, shocked to see a teenage girl, about their age standing in the corner of the elevator. She was dressed in almost entirely in black. She wore studded bracelets and overly goth outerwear. She had long dark hair and dark-lidded eyes. She looked pissed.

"Who are you?" Clarke cautiously asked.

"Carmilla. And before you ask any more questions, no, you are not insane, there are lions chasing you. Yes, you're both demigods, half-god half human. Let me guess: you have one parent, you have some form of ADHD and dyslexia, and you don't do well in school except for one subject or so?" she replied, looking annoyed.

Raven looked over at Clarke, shocked.

"That's impossible. Well, yes, all those things are true, but..." Raven trailed off, looking concernedly at Clarke.

"Well, wonderful, creampuffs. Follow me. We need to get out of here," Carmilla replied.

Carmilla started muttering under her breath and the air quickly became cold. A portal opened at their feet. Clarke screamed and jumped back. All she could see was darkness in the portal like the earth had opened up.

"I am not going in there," Clarke whispered.

"Well, it's lions or this. And this is the way you get to camp," Carmilla added.

"It's okay, Clarke. We don't really have much of a choice anyway," Raven added.

Clarke nodded and Carmilla took their hands, pulling them into the portal with her. It was freezing, chilling to the bone. Clarke closed her eyes until she felt her body hit the ground. She winced and opened her eyes. She saw they were on the edge of a hill covered in pines. She stood up, pulling Raven up as well. Carmilla stood in front of them, looking a little pale. She started walking up the hill, Raven and Clarke wordlessly following.

"Where are we?" Raven asked softly.

"Camp Half-Blood. You'll see," Carmilla answered.

"Half-Blood, as in the half-god thing?" Clarke asked.

Carmilla nodded.

"Sorry for the terrible explanation earlier. I had to get you both to safety. Anyway, the point is, pretty much everything from Greek mythology is real. Both the monsters and the gods. That's why the lions were chasing you. Demigods are seen as a large threat to monsters and other forces, such as the Titans, so they're hunted," Carmilla added.

"So who are our parents? Who's your parent?" Clarke asked.

"Well, your parents need to claim you. It was rare for them to do so when I first came to camp, but you will probably be claimed soon after you arrive at camp. Hades is my father," Carmilla said, glaring down at the ground.

"As in, the god of death?" Raven asked.

Carmilla nodded.

The rest of the trip up the hill was in silence.

They soon came to an arch that was built in between two large pine trees. Carmilla walked towards the arch, putting her arm in between the arch. Clarke looked at her, confused. There was nothing but trees in front of the arch.

"I, Carmilla Karnstein, allow Raven Reyes and Clarke Griffin into Camp Half-Blood," she stated.

The boundary fizzed, then opened. Clarke almost fainted.

Camp Half-Blood looked like a utopia. Carmilla pulled them through the boundary and paused, waiting for them to take it all in.

They stood on top of a large hill and it gave the perfect view of the Camp. The camp was beautiful. There were strawberry fields on one side and a forest on the other side. There were huge buildings with tall columns and a large tower that Clarke was pretty sure had lava flowing out of it. She could see a cluster of cabins, all with different colors and designs. She also saw a circular structure in the distance. She glanced behind her and instead of being an arch or trees like on the other side, there was a large sign with the words Camp Half-Blood carved into it, held up by two tall wooden poles.

"There's much more, but I'm going to take you both to the infirmary first. I'm concerned about your arm, Clarke," Carmilla stated.

Clarke looked down at her arm. There was a large cut on her forearm. She nodded.

"Thanks," she replied.

Carmilla nodded. She seemed much more in her element than earlier. Even a little happier. Clarke had noticed this since they had gone through the arch.

They started down the hill, taking what seemed to be the main path. From where they were Clarke could see that it split off and lead to all different areas of the Camp.

Carmilla occasionally pointed out where some of the paths went to, for example, the stables, which held pegasi. Several teenagers stood with the pegasi, petting them. They walked past the armory and the forge. Raven looked really excited, wanting to join the other teenagers inside. but Carmilla told her they had to go to the Big House first.

They continued down the path, Carmilla pointing out the arena. Many people were there, fighting with real swords, shields, bows, arrows, and spears. Clarke watched as a short brunette flipped her opponent, an older boy, onto the ground, and then walked towards them. She carried a bronze sword and shield. Her hair was a bit of a mess, it was evident she had been fighting for a while. However, she still was quite beautiful. Clarke tried not to stare as she swaggered towards them.

"Hey, Carmilla! Who are these kids?" she asked, sliding right next to Carmilla.

"New campers. Clarke and Raven, this is Octavia, daughter of Aphrodite," she said pointedly, glancing over at Clarke, who was still in a bit of a trance.

Octavia smirked.

"Well, well, well. Are all the new demigods gay? You look like you could eat me all up right now," she said, smirking at Clarke.

Clarke blushed.

Carmilla smiled a little and rolled her eyes.

"Good point. But lay off on her, Octavia. You have an unfair advantage. Anyway, how is Laura?" Carmilla replied.

Octavia gave a genuine smile.

"She's fine. I think she's down by the lake today. She said something about basket weaving," she replied. "She told me to tell you that she'll see you at dinner."

Carmilla smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Octavia," she replied.

"No problem," Octavia replied. "Alright, I think I'll go back to beating up Bellamy. See you at dinner, girls."

Octavia walked back to the arena, continuing her fight with Bellamy.

Carmilla snapped her fingers. Clarke whirled towards her. Carmilla smirked.

"Come on, we have to get to the Big House before we run into anymore Aphrodite girls," she said, glancing over at Raven, who was laughing.

Clarke blushed and glared at Raven.

They continued down the path. Carmilla pointed to the cabins and the canoe lake through the trees. She explained, as they turned right, that the camp was located on Long Island Sound, which is why they could hear the ocean.

They soon arrived in front of the Big House. It had two floors, the top being an attic. Clarke swore that someone had moved in the attic, but when she asked Carmilla, Carmilla had replied that there was nothing alive in the attic. The house was painted a baby blue color with white trim. There was a deck in front of it, where several teenagers sat playing cards. They walked up the deck. Several people looked at them curiously, while others greeted Carmilla and went back to their game.

Carmilla led them into the house, then into a wide room, with a sign with infirmary written onto it on the door. The room had cots on both sides with little tables next to them and wooden trunks at the foot of the cot, a cart shelves stocked with medical supplies and herbs. Several campers lay on the cots, tended to by other campers. Carmilla quickly explained that campers from Apollo cabin would be in charge of tending to the wounded. Carmilla helped her into the cot. She lay down carefully. The second her head touched the pillow, she started to see stars. She cried out and the last thing she saw was Carmilla rushing over to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Keeping Up with the Half-Bloods: Why Clarke Fainted and Meet the Crew + Cat Grant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not updating earlier, the past week was chaos. Thank you to everyone who gave kudos and/or commented! <3

Clarke woke up with a dull throbbing sensation in her head. She opened her eyes. Carmilla, Raven, and many others that she did not know stood around her. Most people looked shocked and it seemed that most people had fainted. Clarke sat up and looked down at her arm. It had healed.

"What happened? Why is everyone around me?" she asked quietly.

Carmilla started to explain but a short yet intimidating woman interrupted her.

"You were just claimed by Apollo as his daughter," she started quietly.

Clarke nodded, shocked that she had been claimed so quickly.

"There's more though. You just gave us the next Great Prophecy," Carmilla added.

The woman glared at her.

"I thought we were only going to have one Great Prophecy but here we go again. Someone get me a glass of wine," the woman groaned.

"But ma'am, you're not allowed to have wine," a teenager replied timidly.

"Diet Coke, then. Curse the gods for this," she replied angrily.

The sky shook and lightning struck.

"Sorry, sorry, nevermind. I didn't say anything," she muttered.

The lightning stopped and she turned back to Clarke.

'Yes, as Ms. Stein said, you just gave us the next Great Prophecy. You're a new camper, so to put it lightly, the prophecies always come true," she added.

"Karnstein, Ms. Grant," Carmilla muttered angrily.

"Yes, as Ms. Greenstein remarked earlier, we now have a new prophecy to watch out for. Sometimes these prophecies take centuries to occur, sometimes they take only several months. There is no way to know when it will occur. Now, did one of you half-wits write it down?" she asked.

"Yes, sir," one of the healers replied.

_Nine half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To ice and fire, peace shall fall_

_Those outcast shall rejoin the cause  
_

_To save the world from death's claws_

Ms. Grant wrote down the prophecy down carefully and handed it to Carmilla. She glanced around, seemingly annoyed. 

"Who was outcast?" Clarke asked timidly.

"Around three years ago, around thirty campers left the camp. They were officially outcast but many of them wished to have a real life in the outside world. Many others wished to follow another prophecy, a very old one, from the times of Percy Jackson. Regardless, they were all cast out," Carmila answered.

Ms. Grant nodded.

"Yes, yes, the outcasts. Many of them would be around your ages now," she said, glancing over at Carmila and Raven.

"Well, nine half-bloods are required and nine will be found. Nine, hmm. Isn't nine a lucky number? Well, let me see, Clarke, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Jemma, Kara, Alex, Carmilla, and Laura," Ms. Grant replied. "Well, chop chop, I assume the gods aren't going to wait too long for you. Your party shall be leaving in one hour, go pack," she said, gesturing towards the door.

She exited first, her high heels clicking as she walked out. 

\--

Exactly One Hour Later (Or So)

\--

Clarke sat down next to Raven in the back of a minivan that Ms. Grant had procured for them. Octavia and Carmilla sat in the front, Octavia had called shotgun and Carmilla agreed to drive after Ms. Grant had threatened to turn her into a fluffy bunny. She had actually paled a bit, which led Clarke to believe that Ms. Grant may have done this at some occasion. Five other campers had joined them: Lincoln, a fit young man with surprisingly kind eyes, Jemma, a smart young woman with a British accent, Kara, a kind young woman with blonde curls and glasses, Alex, a tough young woman with short auburn hair, and Laura, a smart young woman with long blonde hair. Clarke watched as Jemma shoved several bags in front of herself, pulling a thick book out of the top bag. 

"Alright, creampuffs! Guess where we're going?" Carmilla shouted from the front of the car.

"Disneyland!!" Octavia shouted.

Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"No, anyone else?" she asked.

Jemma raised her hand tentatively.

Carmilla smiled kindly.

"Yes, dear," she answered.

"Well, I was studying the prophecy and it refers to death. The entrance to the Underworld is located in Los Angeles," Jemma replied carefully.

"I WAS RIGHT!!!" Octavia shouted, cackling happily.

Carmilla smiled a bit, turning back to Jemma.

"Yes. You are correct, we are going to Los Angeles. Unfortunately, that is quite a long trip. Laura, do you have a map on you? I need to mark places to stop on the map. We need to try to avoid trouble," Carmilla finished.

Laura smiled and handed Carmilla a map. 

"Lovely. Now, everyone listen up! We have a family data plan for our iPhones, due to Ms. Grant. Anyone who uses up all the data will be walking to Los Angeles, understood. Take this opportunity to download movies and what-not," she added.

Clarke groaned. Her experiences with family data plans were terrible. Her mom always used all the data. Raven looked over at her.

"Dude. You are not going to use up all the data downloading fanfiction. Do it now," Raven said, poking her in the ribs. 

Clarke blushed as everyone except Kara and Jemma started cackling. 

"Good point," Octavia managed to say.

"Well, Raven, I guess you should download  _Carol_  now instead of later," Clarke shot back, smirking as Raven blushed.

At least half of the teenagers turned around and looked at Raven.

"I haven't even seen that movie," Raven muttered, blushing.

"Oh, did you know it was originally based off of the book  _The Price of Salt_?" Jemma asked, going in to details on the author and historical context involved with the time.

" _I Can't Think Straight_  is a very good movie as well, if that's what you were asking for," Alex added, smirking. Kara poked her in the arm, giving her a disapproving look.

"Dude, I was right. Why is every other demigod I meet gay?" Octavia groaned and smiled, winking at Raven.

"Not that I disapprove," she added.

Raven blushed and shoved Clarke, who fell out of her seat.

"Alright, alright, cupcakes. I've marked the places we're going to stop at. Laura wanted to do some sight seeing, so we're going to try to go to some major cities. First stop is Chicago," she informed.

"Wait, what? Google Maps says that it would take a fourteen hours at the shortest to arrive in Chicago," Raven asked.

Carmilla smiled.

"The car is invisible to normal people and hopefully monsters. That means I can drive as fast as I want. I would say that this shall be maybe an eight hour drive, with a couple stops in between," she replied. "Speaking of which, did everyone pack clothes, weapons, food, and money?"

Everyone nodded. Carmilla had 'borrowed' everything for Clarke and Raven, assuring them that 'borrowing' was a common occurrence, especially at Camp Half-Blood.

Carmilla started the car and they drove away from the camp.

Clarke glanced around. Raven was actually watching  _Carol_ , which made Clark chuckle. Jemma, Kara and Laura were comparing notes over a giant book. Alex was sharpening a dagger and making small talk with Octavia and Carmilla while Lincoln snoozed in the middle seat.

Clarke was exhausted. Her eyes drooped and she promptly fell asleep.


End file.
